


Oasis

by Stariceling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble (almost), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The similarity between Lee and rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanashi_o](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nanashi_o).
  * Inspired by [Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18767) by Nanashi_o. 



> Much belated, but this is partly me wanting to touch on the same theme as Nanashi's GaaLee fic. She does a much better job of it, of course. (Funny, it's the fic that first turned my heart to GaaLee, even though she wasn't a fan of the pair at the time!)

It was already raining when Gaara arrived, but no matter. He no longer minded the cold downpours that kept Konoha so green. Once he might have stayed inside, but if Lee could be enthusiastic simply laying beside him in the cooling sand to count stars, Gaara would humor his insistence on running about in the wet.

Gaara now knew how to enjoy the rain. He ignored Lee’s concern that he was getting himself wet and muddy. He was too busy lapping water from Lee’s neck.

He would love the rain as long as Lee was there with him. Lee. . . who had become more vital to Gaara’s life than any oasis. Just being close to him was a cooling balm that the rain would never match


End file.
